


Lullaby

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: That was when Noctis stopped sleeping. And talking. And, well, doing anything other than wonder why he was even still breathing.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia  
> Time Period: a few days after the events in Cartanica.  
> Location: The train.

Every time he closed his eyes, Insomnia fell.

Every time he closed his eyes, his father died.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Lunafreya swallowed by the darkness.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Ardyn draw power to his command.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Ignis’ blind eyes staring accusingly at him.

Every time he closed his eyes, Gladio was glaring angrily at him.

Every time he closed his eyes, Prompto fell off the train.

 

Noctis couldn’t sleep.

He sat in the uncomfortable seat of the dining car as the train slowly made its way towards Gralea, and farther away from Prompto. He’d all but begged them to stop the train, and Ignis flat out refused.

That was when Noctis stopped sleeping. And talking. And, well, doing anything other than wonder why he was even still breathing.

Tap, swish.

Tap, swish.

Tap, swish.

Tap, tap, tap.

The sounds of the cane echoed in the silent car, and Noctis almost fled, but that Ignis was simply too close and Noctis was too damned tired. He didn’t lift his gaze when Ignis felt his way into the seat beside him, more by chance than by design. A hand patted around, found his arm and traveled up to his shoulder, then across his back.

He was pulled against Ignis, drawn against his shoulder, and then, of all the things in the world for Ignis to do, the man began to hum.

Noctis completely and utterly fell apart.

 

Noctis clung to him, both hands fisted into his shirt, and Ignis couldn’t bring himself to complain. He ignored the tears falling from his own eyes, humming softly to the little boy who was sobbing against him. A door opened, and then closed, Ignis surmising that the proprietor of the dining car who had refused to leave them unwed had left to give the men some space.

Gloved fingers offered little enough comfort, so Ignis paused long enough to peel his gloves from his hands before threading long fingers through hair he knew was soft and black. Hair he couldn’t see, but could still touch, still smell, still feel.

He kept humming, gently rocking the younger man, feeling the tight shoulders ease, knowing that exhaustion was smoothing over pain and beckoning his prince into sleep’s embrace. And when Noctis finally stilled in his arms, when his breathing finally steadied and deepened, Ignis just held him close.

The door opened behind him, Gladio’s footsteps bringing the larger man close, and the gruff voice was softer, quieter than he might have chosen, had Noctis not been clearly lost to sleep. “Is he sleeping?”

Ignis’ humming paused, and the advisor listened to his charge for a moment before nodding. “At long last, I believe he is. Just don’t wake him, please.”

He sensed Gladio’s movements, knew the bigger man was resting his hand lightly on Noctis’ head. “Don’t know what to do with him, Iggy. I’m more pain than help to him.”

“Give him time, Gladio. That’s all I ask. Let him rest, let him heal. We each have our own paths, and his is yet to come.” Ignis rested his own hand on Gladio’s for a moment, feeling the warmth and perhaps what might have been concern in the touch. “He will come to it on his own terms. It has been a lot to lose, for all of us. He’s a good man.”

The hand moved from Noctis’ head to Ignis’ shoulder, and Ignis ventured a soft smile as Gladio spoke. “It’s why we stick with him. Keep him close, Ignis. I’ll take care of the rest.” The hand fell away and Ignis heard Gladio move off, the door opening and closing behind him.

 

In the silence, Noctis stirred, and Ignis began to hum again, easing his prince back into rest as he softly sung. “In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me, and when I waken, my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy, I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.”

**Author's Note:**

> #Ignoctweek


End file.
